New Them
by gonnahaveagreatday
Summary: Due to their insider knowledge, Donna appears in a dream to Josh and Nora, telling them that their beloved best friends reincarnated, and living in Boston. They find their friends and overtime the memories resurface. Aidan/Riley and Sally/Molly are human.


this is all I have written at the moment, putting pieces together. Hopefully I'll keep this timeline straight

* * *

Of everything Aidan, Liam, the wolf that turned Josh, and everyone else supernatural they, no one knew or told them that wolves age at a slower pace. Josh didn't think to ask the first wolf he killed, the older man kept by vampires like a dog, how old he was. And Pete never mentioned it either, maybe he didn't notice. Whatever the reason, Josh and Nora Levinson now had teenage children, and yet no one looked their age. Josh and Nora were both in their forties, and yet Nora looked late twenties, Josh early thirties. Sally their beautiful blonde daughter was seventeen yet looked ten. Aidan their youngest who looked exactly like Josh now, was sixteen yet looked and acted eight.

Sometimes Josh wished someone thought to tell them this little insider secret. Despite the changing painfully every month for most, they'd have twice the life span of a human. Despite being bullied by ignorant vampires and attacked by other for whatever reason, they'd learn more than humans. Look younger, always. It was a nice bonus.

Every night was like a normal human life, except everyone's sense of smell was unbelievable. And when everyone had to get ready for the turn, it was chaos. Sally definitely acted like a teenager during those times.

A night after Josh helped Aidan with his 6th grade math homework, he was exhausted and crashed before Nora came upstairs. He dreamed free dreams of his wolf running through prairies and forests, across the world. A little while later Nora's wolf joined him and they ran across the top of the Great Wall of China, howling to the outer space astronauts.

The last dream, he remembered vividly. Just like the one where the Aidan and Sally they first knew were dream weaving, happy and in love and in their house in the kitchen talking about food. Sally sitting on Aidan's lap and Aidan flirting with her, trying to keep from full-on making out with her in front of Josh and Nora. This dream, was of Donna.

He was automatically scared, just like Nora was. But Donna raised her hands and in assurance, gave them a small smile.

"I'm not here to upset the balance of your lives, or give you bad news or anything."

"Then why are you here, is Sally alright? Is Aidan alright?" Josh demanded. Donna looked between the two and sighed.

"They're just fine, trust me."

"Trust you?!" Nora replied incredulously.

"If you could trust Sally you can trust me."

"That isn't the same, that isn't the same! You tried to kill her, several times, and only stopped when you had something to gain for yourself."

"And I'm only telling you this little insider secret right now to honor her memory of what she did for me" Donna stated.

"What insider secret?" Nora asked

"Aidan and Sally are alive again." Nora and Josh looked at each other with in hope

"They're back, they're a ghost and a vampire?" Josh asked

"No, no they have no memory of their former lives, nor of anyone from those former lives."

"That's probably a good thing on Aidan's part." Josh muttered to himself, nodding in understanding

"Then what are they?" Nora asked. Donna caught Josh's eye as Nora waited for the answer, and smiled at them both.

"They're human. They're alive, and they are a couple. Just like you." Donna replied happily, clapping her hands together.

"They're married?" Josh asked

"Well, no but they're certainly on their way to it" she replied. "They're happy. They're in love. They have new names. And, they live in Boston."

"Whoa, that's a lot of information to get in five seconds" Nora cautioned in awe

"What're their new names? Where do they live here, what do they look like?" Josh asked excitedly. Donna shook her head

"Now those are things you can figure out for yourself. I just wanted Sally to have her best friends back. When she remembers, tell her Donna says thank you for everything."

And then the dream ended.

* * *

"What's the curtain?" A voice sounded. Nora and Josh exchanged a look.

"Are you ready for the curtain!?" A voice responded in excitement. Nora glanced at her husband, who was beginning to smile with tears pricking his eyes, as they rounded the corner.

A well-built black man with a subtle of black hair on his dimpled chin was waving all his limbs, gesturing as if swimming in midair towards his partner like an idiot. A dark-skinned woman, red hair stick-straight with a yellow bow clipped in, grinned back at her partner, his pressed together hands as if in prayer, fingers pointed at her stomach as if he would go through her. Josh and Nora's faces both turned to worry. But with relief, his hands just brushed around her waist, grabbed her tight and spun her around. The woman screamed with delight and as she was set down, they shared a kiss.


End file.
